


Bliss

by PeriPeriwinkle



Series: TMA Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriPeriwinkle/pseuds/PeriPeriwinkle
Summary: There's just something about carefully measured pain, both inflicting and receiving it, that is just wonderfully blissful.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: TMA Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180709
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Bliss

_Whap._

Jon jumps, moans out.

_Whap._

“Ah, _fuck!_ ” He exclaims, but there’s no time to properly complain.

_Whap!_

The third impact is harder and louder, and Jon cries out, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes.

_Whap._

The hand comes down a fourth time, a bit gentler but still hard enough to sting, and he jumps again at the contact. But instead of the hand pulling away for a fifth strike it simply stays there, the open palm gently soothing the burning flesh, rubbing carefully against the abused skin.

“Colour?” Martin asks, gently. Jon takes a deep breath, pauses for a second. Martin doesn’t pressure him, doesn’t rush him. He pets Jon’s behind and waits patiently.

“Yellow,” Jon finally settles on, shoulders slumping as he focuses on relaxing. Martin hums.

“Thank you for being honest with me, love.” There’s a bit of shifting, and a bottle of water with a bendy straw is placed in front of him, close enough for Jon to reach it without shifting too much. Jon chases the straw with his tongue and takes a few tiny sips before pulling away, sighing when Martin places the bottle off to the side and uses his now free hand to rub comfortingly against his back, the other still carefully massaging his ass. “Better?”

Jon hums, sinking further down into the bed, arms wrapping tightly around the pillow he’s lying his head in. “Yes,” he says, a bit breathless. “Green. We can continue.”

Martin leans down, presses a kiss at the top of Jon’s head, and Jon leans up into it like a cat seeking out affection.

“I love you,” he whispers at the foot of Jon’s ear, sending a shiver through his body, and before he can either react or respond the hand comes down again, hard and fast against his bottom.

_Whap!_

Jon jumps with a surprised jolt, and he moans out, eyes glazing over. Martin chuckles.

_Whap!_

“M-Martin,” Jon moans out, voice shaky. The hand rubs gently against the soon-to-be-bruised skin, and Martin presses a kiss to Jon’s cheek.

“Ten more, love. How are we feeling?”

“ _G-green_ ,” Jon whines out, blissed nearly out of his mind.

“Good,” he says, pleased. And the hand comes down again.


End file.
